Différents, et pourtant
by AuntyBlue
Summary: La détresse accable leur coeur, mais leur rencontre va leur apporter un nouveau souffle... Une nouvelle chance.  guimauve dans ce monde de brute, désolée...


Je tiens à prévenir... C'est niais à souhait...

* * *

><p>La fraicheur de la nuit ne la gênait pas, Hinata en avait l'habitude, et la couverture de laine, posait sur ses genoux, la protégeait amplement. Assise sur l'immense terrasse de sa demeure qui surplombait la ville, la belle brune admirait le spectacle unique et mystique que lui offrait la nuit. Plein de points lumineux inondaient Konoha. Dans ses yeux neiges, propre à sa famille, l'éclat des lumières s'y reflétait, accentuant leur effet enchanteur, l'irrésistible envie de s'y plonger dedans. Hinata reporta son attention au ciel, qu'elle affectionnait plus que la vision de la ville resplendissante dans l'obscurité. La lune était belle ce soir, elle formait un somptueux croissant d'argent qui semblait avoir rassemblé toutes les étoiles pour une danse cosmique. Le hâle d'argent, que l'astre dégageait, embellissait sa chevelure aux reflets bleutés, définissait ses gracieuses courbes féminines, caressait sa délicate peau blanche. Quiconque serait tombé sur le charmant tableau que la belle offrait, en aurait rougi de gène tant sa présence aurait été un affront à l'harmonie qu'elle créait avec le ciel d'encre. La beauté d'Hinata n'avait pas son pareil en cet instant, mais cela seul les étoiles en étaient témoins, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte se coucher.<p>

Assis sur un trottoir recouvert de chewing-gums ou de fientes séchées, Kiba ouvrait difficilement les yeux face au jour qui pointait. Il n'aimait pas ces réveils forcés. La lumière aveuglante qui vous agressait les pupilles dès le matin, très peu pour lui ! Avec un soupir frustré, il s'étira tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas troubler le sommeil de son ami. Il en avait de la chance son Akamaru de pouvoir dormir à loisir ! Le jeune homme observa, d'une mine dégoutée, l'une des rues de Konoha se réveillait avec un brouhaha infernal. Les éboueurs vidaient les poubelles, laissant au passage quelques détritus jonchés le sol, le commerçant d'en face ouvrait ses grilles avec un crissement suraiguë, la lycéenne du troisième étage allumait sa musique de rap pour irriter son hystérique de mère, tout pour regretter le monde des rêves. Lui-même n'égayait point le tableau. Avec ses vêtements délabrés datant de trois mois, son odeur nauséabonde, sa peau sale et noircie par le manque d'hygiène, il n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler le citoyen modèle, pas même le mendiant modèle. Difficile, en même temps, de donner de l'argent ou d'avoir pitié d'un jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes, tatoué comme un guerrier au visage, et aux iris allongées comme celle d'un chat sous une lumière trop vive, ajoutez à cela son regard naturellement méfiant, Kiba arrivait, la plupart du temps, à filer la chair de poule aux passants.

_Elle est douce et belle,_

_La nuit, les étoiles chantent sa grâce._

_Lui, sauvage et rebelle,_

_A l'aube, il se réveille plein de crasses._

Dans sa chambre décorée avec goûts et raffinement, la belle sortit de son sommeil. La pièce était spacieuse, luxueuse, tout droit tirée d'un conte des milles et une nuit. De son lit en baldaquin, elle détailla son plafond peint par un célèbre artiste et ami de la famille Hyuga. Ce lieu était vraiment splendide, et pourtant... Hinata le trouvait terne et démesuré. Tout ici n'était qu'un amas d'objets lui rappelant qu'elle était sous le courroux infini de son père, lui rappelant sa douloureuse dépendance. Jamais sans l'accord de son paternel, la jeune femme ne pouvait quitter les lieux. Obéir, rester enfermée dans cette demeure aux biens empoisonnés, voilà ce qu'elle supportait de jour en jour. Elle en souffrait, en suffoquait même... Souvent dans ces diners, salons, chambres, la nausée lui prenait, l'oppression surgissait tant elle se sentait mal à l'aise, sans cesse surveillée. De la demeure à la liberté, il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir, mais pour la jeune femme, un gouffre semblait être devant, un obstacle trop dur à franchir. L'autorité suprême et dévastatrice de son père, chef de sa famille, maître du clan, elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter... C'était malheureusement tout ce qui lui manquait.

Si Kiba vivait dans les rues, ce n'était pas seulement dû au hasard, c'était aussi par choix. Oui, il avait fait le choix d'élire domicile dans les méandres de Konoha. Etonnant ? Pas sur... Avant de vivre ainsi, le jeune homme s'imaginait comme tout autre, une vie pleine de bonnes fortunes et de richesses lui tendait forcément les bras. Seulement, après son BTS, les circonstances eurent fait son chômage inattendu. Il n'avait pas prévu un échec si cuisant… La queue entre les jambes, il était d'abord revenu chez lui, mais ses parents avaient prévu une réorientation radicale pour gagner sa vie. Il n'en avait pas voulu, et était parti en claquant la porte familiale à jamais. Personne ne décidait de son chemin, il était le seul gardien de ses mouvements. Peut-être cela était dû à une fierté trop surdéveloppée, mais ce fut à partir de ce jour que Kiba décida de se débrouiller par lui-même. Certes, cela l'avait mené vers la débauche des rues, seulement jamais il ne regrettait son choix. Sa vie difficile lui offrait quand même des joies qu'aucun individu conformiste ne pouvait connaître, par exemple, le plaisir de se laver de temps à autre dans une fontaine public sous les visages crispés des passants, celui de manger un bon et vrai repas offert par un inconnu, la chaleur d'un poêle, admirer les hommes trop pressés. Des petits détails simples et magiques qu'il avait retrouvés grâce à sa nouvelle vie, en cela elle avait beau ne pas être rose tous les jours, elle en était au moins supportable.

_Cloitrée dans sa prison dorée,_

_Au côté d'un père qui bannit sa liberté._

_Liberté, c'est un mot au goût sucré,_

_Jamais il ne s'en lassera, par fierté._

Hinata avait toujours ignoré à quel point ses adorables rougissements faisaient tourner la tête à ses nombreux soupirants. Chaque fois, le même schéma se répétait, elle se retrouvait couverte de cadeaux plus somptueux les uns que les autres. De ce fait, elle n'avait jamais eu un objet matériel en moins. Son père ne s'occupait pas de cela, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'un riche prétendant l'accepte, qu'il s'occupe bien d'elle ou pas, ce n'était pas son problème. Cependant, Hinata se débrouillait toujours pour qu'il ne sache rien de l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez ses hommes de la haute. Timide, mais intelligente, elle savait bien que s'il l'apprenait, un bourreau de plus viendrait l'enchainer à la vie. Les domestiques l'aidaient à se débarrasser discrètement de ses malheureux gêneurs, lui obéissant tant sa candeur les touchait, ce charme si innocent, si inconscient. Ses hommes, malgré tous les soins qu'ils lui offraient, elle ne les aimait pas. Comment pourrait-elle aimer alors que, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le sourire d'un père lui était refusé ? Une seule fois, elle avait réussi à aimer, une seule fois son cœur s'était rempli de chaleur, mais ce n'était pas partagé… Ce beau blond était resté indifférent à son doux charme, à celui de toutes les femmes d'ailleurs… Il aimait un autre homme aux cheveux sanguinaires, et la considérait seulement comme une sœur qu'il se devait de protéger. C'était ce qu'il lui avait avoué tout en rejetant ses avances… Depuis, Hinata sentait un manque triste et morbide au fond de son petit cœur.

GROWW ! Kiba se mit à grimacer face à la faim qui le tenaillait… Pitié, qu'un passant indulgent lui donne de quoi les sustenter ! Il fallait dire que son gros chien blanc aussi semblait lutter pour ne pas baver partout… Pourquoi n'avait-on jamais assez d'argent quand c'était important ? Et pourquoi cette fille aux cheveux roses offrait quelques pièces à un beau brun voulant téléphoner, alors qu'elle venait de lui prétexter qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle ?... Kiba sourit d'un air moqueur en voyant, ensuite, le passant refuser froidement l'invitation à prendre un café, bien fait ! Toujours était-il, sa faim ne s'était pas calmée, et autant compter sur les autres que sur un escargot ! Il appela son chien, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils pliaient bagage pour aller trouver de quoi remplir plus ou moins leur estomac. Il allait devoir faire son envahisseur… Soupirant, Kiba prit la direction du centre pour gagner de quoi survivre. Une jeune femme blonde, habillée top mode, parfait ! La cible idéale ! Ni une, ni deux, il se mit à la suivre, Akamaru sur les talons, le voilà qui la harcèle pour quelques pièces. Elle se mit d'abord en colère, mais il ne la lâchait pas. Elle menaça donc, seulement ses yeux azurs rencontrèrent l'air triste et penaud de son chien, la jeune femme céda. La remerciant d'un immense sourire, il fila vers le supermarché le plus proche ! Il se promit aussi d'acheter un extra à Akamaru, après tout, sans lui, il n'aurait rien, même pas la joie de vivre ! A croire qu'il avait plus de charme que lui…

_Timide et charmante, elle ne manque de rien,_

_L'amour, seul, la délaisse, vide est son cœur._

_Intrépide et fade, il ne possède aucun bien,_

_Sauf le joyeux animal que voilà, un bonheur !_

Dans son kimono bleu nuit parsemé d'éclats blancs, elle se dirigeait vers le temple par cette froide nuit d'hivers. Seul moment de l'année où elle n'était pas épiée par son père, le nouvel an date de déplacement pour lui, unique date de liberté dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Souriante, les yeux illuminaient d'une joie enfantine, elle s'en allait prier et souhaiter un avenir meilleur. Le temple était encore vide de monde à cette heure, normal, sachant que même l'astre du jour n'avait pas encore percé le ciel. De ses pas légers, elle retrouva vite l'autel où faire bruler les premières essences. Hinata fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un d'autre devant. Un jeune homme, surement du même âge qu'elle, priait les mains jointes et les yeux fermés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme se retrouvait aussi proche d'un mendiant… Il lui était en tout point différent. Autant sur le plan physique que spirituel, son aura dégageait de la témérité, une force qui lui était inconnue… Comme un aimant, elle se sentie attirée et fascinée par cet homme, à genoux, dans ses réflexions. Oubliant pourquoi elle était là, elle continua de dévorer du regard ce brun aux cheveux hirsutes, chassant sa gêne naturelle, comme apaisée par cette présence imposante.

Il se sentait observé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude du regard des autres, mais là, son mystérieux vis-à-vis portait des yeux différents sur lui. Pas de pitié, pas de dédain, non, c'était de l'admiration, de la fascination ?... Intrigué, il ouvrit ses yeux pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Une magnifique femme, à la chevelure de nuit, se tenait là, devant lui. Bien habillée, bien soignée, pourquoi le dévisageait-elle ainsi ? Elle rougit brusquement, s'excusant de son impudence. S'en était trop, il ne put retenir un rire franc. Depuis quand ne s'était-on pas montré si courtois envers lui ?... Il l'a rassura tout de suite, charmé par l'innocence de cette noble femme. N'étant pas de nature pudique, il se mit naturellement à engager une conversation avec elle, la décoinçant peu à peu. Elle était plaisante, avait une douceur qui apaisait l'âme, elle le traitait comme tout être humain malgré son statut social. Quoi de plus beau pour commencer l'année ? De son côté, elle semblait plus à l'aise, ses rougissements et ses bégayements se dissipaient au fur et à mesure… Il aurait voulu que cet entretient ne se finissent jamais, mais sa faim douloureuse le ramena difficilement à la réalité.

- Je… Un café ? lui proposa-t-elle les joues en feu.

Il la dévisagea avec des yeux exorbités, cette femme avait-elle le sens des convenances, se moquait-elle de son ventre criant famine ? Non, elle ne plaisantait pas, elle était sérieuse, cela se voyait dans ses iris nacrées. Il hésita entre refuser par gêne ou accepter avec un grand sourire… Oh ! Puis, au diable les convenances, il était bien avec elle ! Pourquoi se priver de sa compagnie ?

- Cela ne vous dérange pas si mon chien nous accompagne ?

Hinata secoua la tête, trop heureuse qu'il eut accepté. Ainsi, ils purent poursuivre leur conversation infinie autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner sur la petite terrasse d'un café. Jamais elle n'avait parlé autant… L'impudeur du jeune homme se communiquait en elle, timidité et soucis envolés ! Elle passa de la banalité à la confidence, en une heure à peine, ils tissèrent un lien fort et intime. A la fin de cette journée, elle n'eut qu'une envie, le revoir et se sauver mutuellement…

_Opposés, ils le sont, la belle et la bête_

_Voilà à quoi certains s'amuseraient à les comparer._

_Complémentaires, ils le sont, ça c'est net._

_Deux cœurs emboités, deux âmes réparées._

Un sachet de courses à la main, la jeune femme dévisagea avec un doux sourire le temple principal de Konoha, puis le petit café juste à côté, dans cette rue bondée de passants indifférents à sa rêverie. Son autre main blanche caressant son ventre, elle vaqua dans ses souvenirs. Sa vie avait bien changé depuis cette rencontre. Comme promis, ils s'étaient revus, malgré leurs différences sociales. Kiba l'avait changé, elle avait su tirer du jeune homme sa force. A ses côtés, elle avait appris l'amour propre, la ténacité, le courage d'aller de l'avant… La douce brune avait fini par affronter son père, l'oiseau s'était échappé de sa cage dorée. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais son nouvel allié l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout, et elle était très fière du résultat à présent. Aidée financièrement, au début, par son cousin qui, à sa grande surprise, avait gardé contact avec elle, Hinata avait réussi à passer le concours d'institutrice et à trouver un simple appartement, un vrai chez soi, un nid douillet où elle avait toujours plaisir à rentrer, où une personne l'attendait… Son compagnon, son sauveur, d'ailleurs il devait l'attendre avec impatience. Chassant sa rêverie, elle se remit en route.

Sortant de sa douche, il enfila des vêtements propres et se mit à attendre dans le salon… Il réfléchit à sa position, il était assis dans un confortable canapé au tissus solide, la tête d'Akamaru sur les genoux, il sentait bon, il était à l'abri du froid climat d'hiver… Dire qu'il y a cinq ans, il vivait encore dans les rues ! Sa rencontre avec Hinata avait, décidément, tout transformé. Elle lui avait communiqué sa patience, son humilité, et puis, surtout, il en était tombé amoureux très vite. Cette candeur, cette chaleur humaine qu'elle apportait à son cœur, jamais il n'en trouverait autant chez une autre. Il s'était ainsi décidé à faire lui aussi des efforts, rangeant sa fierté de côté, et aidé par la jeune femme, il avait commencé par accumuler les petits boulots ingrats, pour finir par diriger une boutique d'une petite filière de toilettage canin… Il avait placé de l'argent de côté, et quand il estima qu'il était suffisamment stable financièrement, il avait décidé de partager le loyer de cet appartement avec elle… Il voulait être sur un pied d'égalité avant de faire entrer son amour dans le cœur d'Hinata, chose qui fut ardue, car pour elle s'était une expérience inconnue… Finalement, elle avait ouvert cette porte barricadée pour le laisser entrer. Il sourit, se souvenant de leur début de couple. Il en avait été heureux, et continuait à l'être, malgré quelques disputes de temps à autre. C'était comme si tous les deux, en vivant ensemble, avait trouvé un certain équilibre, chacun apportant ce qui manquait à l'autre.

Le crissement de la porte d'entrée le sortie de sa rêverie. Sa précieuse conjointe déposa d'abord ses courses dans leurs petites cuisines avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Se lovant contre lui, elle soupira de bien-être, qu'elle était bien dans ses bras…

- Alors ? l'entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille d'une voix inquiète. Qu'a dit le médecin ?

- On va devoir aménager la pièce du fond.

Il l'a retourna vers lui, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir compris :

- Je suis enceinte, précisa-t-elle avec un large sourire.

_Dans cette rue si banale à nos yeux,_

_Une douceur pâle s'est liée pour toujours_

_A ce sauvage mendiant, ce cœur amoureux._

_A deux, la vie nait. Vient enfant de l'amour._

* * *

><p>Je vous l'avez bien dit que c'était niais... Mais bon, ch'ai pas, c'était plus fort que moi... ça a germé y a trois jours, alors je voulai quand même le faire, avant que cela ne parte ^^' Bon, j'espère quand même que cela vous a plu, sinon, ben dites-moi pourquoi cela ne vous a pas plu. Les cous de pieds au derrière ne me font point peur ! (bon faut pas qu'ils fassent trop mal non plus...)<br>A part ça, je suis quand même contente d'avoir rajouter une fic sur mon couple préféré ! Y en a pas assez à mon goût ! *mode boude un peu* Pourquoi c'est toujours le NaruHina qui domine ? Il est pas bien le petit Kiba ? (snif...)  
>*se ressaisit* Bon ! On est pas ici pour faire un débat sur les couples non plus !<br>Donc, voilà, je vous laisse, en espérant, si vous me lisez, retrouver votre passage par une petite reviews, puisque qu'importe la nature qu'il soit, cela plaît toujours à un auteur. Et je suis très sérieuse !


End file.
